1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic tape device and a head tracking servo method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic recording is used as a method of recording information on a recording medium. In the magnetic recording, information is recorded on a magnetic recording medium as a magnetized pattern. Information recorded on a magnetic recording medium is reproduced by reading a magnetic signal obtained from the magnetized pattern by a magnetic head. As a magnetic head used for such reproducing, various magnetic heads have been proposed (for example, see JP2004-185676A).